vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fin
|-|Fin= |-|Dark Gogeta= |-|Dark Mira= Summary Fin is a Majin created by Towa that absorbed GT Gogeta and became Dark Gogeta. He would later absorb Mira to become Dark Mira. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | 2-B Name: Fin | Dark Gogeta, Dark Mira Origin: Super Dragon Ball Heroes Gender: Male Age: A few minutes old on his first appearance Classification: Majin, Time Breaker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Ki Sensing, Spaceflight, Enhanced Senses, Absorption (Absorbed Gogeta to become Dark Gogeta, as well as having absorbed some of Mechikabura's Demon God energy), Elasticity, Body Control (As a Majin, Fin has an elastic and amorphous body that he can control as he pleases), Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Boo and SSJ3 Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Regeneration (Mid-High, His regenerative capabilities should be comparable to that of other Majin), Telekinesis (Should be able to do this just as other Majin), Power Mimicry (Should be comparable to other Majin who can learn techniques after seeing them once), Transmutation (Like all Majin, he should be able to use Candy Beam), Resistance to Poisons, Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations | All previous, Energy Manipulation (Gogeta was able to purify Janemba's evil energy and covert the Negative Karma Ball into positive energy), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Gogeta grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Light Manipulation (Gogeta can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Duplication (Gogeta can create split himself into multiple clones by using the Multi-Form technique), Afterimage Creation, Pressure Point Strikes, Soul Manipulation (Gogeta purified and destroyed Janemba, including its evil souls), Healing, Self-Destruction, Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Teleportation and Dimensional Travel, Statistics Amplification (Should be capable of using Kaio-ken to greatly enhance his capabilities by potentially up to a hundred times), Transformation (Gogeta was a Super Saiyan 4 when he was absorbed by Fin), Creation (Gogeta created and released confetti and streamers), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Vegeta overpowered Babidi's hold on his mind, so Gogeta should be able to do the same), Paralysis, Sleep Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Adapted to Gravity, All of Mira's abilities and resistances as Dark Mira Attack Potency: Universe level (Fin is able to fight Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and absorb him) | Multiverse level (Dark Gogeta overwhelmed Time Patrollers like Xeno Goku and Demon God Demigra alike) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Gogeta) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universe Class | Multiversal Durability: Universe level (Tanked attacks from Gogeta) | Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite due to his nature as a Majin. Range: Standard melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts, attacks, and portals. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Fin is monstrous and almost animalistic in intelligence, but shows some skill in combat as he's able to battle even martial arts masters with many decades of experience like Gogeta. Fin should possess all of Gogeta/Mira's abilities and skills as Dark Gogeta/Mira. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Fin | Dark Gogeta/Mira Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Flight Users Category:Chi Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sound Users Category:Portal Users Category:Immortals Category:Absorption Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Light Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Acrobats Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2